Adventures in Hoenn
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: There are many stories of what Ash did after traveling to Kalos. But what about Serena? Read to find out more. Amourshipping & Contestshipping. Maybe the anime version of corruptedshipping. ON HIATUS.
1. On the Plane

**Me: Okay, so one I find out what happens at the end of the x and y series. Couple nights later and POP an idea comes to mind. That idea is this story! But, I'm not publishing it till NOW! How crazy is THAT! So, this is going to be my first amourshipping fic. Also, May will be making an appearance along with grasshead. I mean, how could I go on with one of my anime fics in Hoenn WITHOUT contestshipping! I will also be using Mei (Rosa) as a character. Anyway, I don't own pokemon. Let's begin!**

* * *

ON THE PLANE:

"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon? How about we watch pokemon contests so we can learn about them?

The three pokemon nodded. Serena smiled. But, as she pulled out her pokenav, she saw a channel on TV that said Pokemon Contests! . She selected it.

"Welcome to Larousse s Pokemon Contest! I am your host, Vivian, and I can t wait to see what we have in store for us today! Let s meet the judges! First up, we have the infamous Mr. Contesta!"

"This should be very exciting!" said Mr. Contesta

"Our next judge is none other than the Pokemon Fan Club president Mr. Sukizo!" continued Vivian

"Remarkable"! said Mr. Sukizo

"Our final judge is Larousse's very own Nurse Joy!"

"It is an honor to be here and witness all of the action! said the pink-haired nurse."

"Okay, with that said, let s meet the participants! First up, we have Larousse's favorite, Drew Hayden!" yelled Vivian

Serena jumped up. Drew s greeting shocked her. Everyone in the stadium, especially the girls, started screaming. "He must be a big hit.", she thought. She focused herself on the screen.

"Roserade, come on out!" the chartreuse-haired boy called.

"Roserade!" the small pokemon called, petals surronding it (assuming that Hoenn finally has this type of technology)

"Roserade, let's start things out with a petal dance! Now, continue with extrasensory!" he called out

A bluish wave (like an alpha wave of some sort) emitted from the plant-like pokemon. Suddenly, all of the petals burst, creating blue and pink sparkles. Drew and Roserade bowed to the audience who were loudly applauding. Suddenly, Vivian spoke up:

"Okay, let's see what the judges have to say about this performance!"

"Very well executed. The idea was very original. I'll give you a ten." said Mr. Contesta

"Remarkable! I'll give you a nine." said Mr. Sukizo

"Your pokemon is in very well condition. Roserade looked beautiful and happy. I'll also give you a nine." said Nurse Joy

"Amazing, Drew recieves a twenty eight!" said Vivian

"I see, so I guess the first round is like the final round in pokemon performing. Except, I don't do it with you guys." said Serena a little sad

The next performances didn't really catch her eye. Suddenly, the final contestant entered the stage:

"Okay, our last competitor. She's all the way from Unova, let's welcome Mei!" yelled Vivian

The girl looked about Serena's age. Her was up in two pigtails. Her eyes were hazel. She wore a light smile across her face.

"Flarey-chan, the spotlight is on you!" she yelled

"Flareon!" the fox-like pokemon yelled, surronded by confetti

"Okay Flarey-chan, use protect!"

A shield circled the entire pokemon's body.

"Now, use heat wave!" the brown-haired girl called out

The Flareon suddenly turned completely red. A blast of heat emerged form the fox's body, colliding with the protective bubble, causing a mini explosion of sparkles.

"Wil-o-wisp!"

Purplish wisps of fire appeared in the air.

"Echoed Voice!"

Flareon let out a loud cry, causing the wisps to explode and create fireworks.

"A beautiful performance! Let's see what our judges have to say!" said Vivian

"I felt as if I was a child watching a magician perform! I'll give you a nine." said Mr. Contesta

"Remarkable! Nine for me too!" said Mr. Sukizo

"Your pokemon is also great condition! Flareon looked like it enjoyed itself. Nine for me! Nurse Joy

"Wow, an amazing score of 27! Okay, here the coordinators moving on to the next round!" said Vivian

Six pictures were shown on the screen. The first one was Drew's, followed up by Mei's, and so on.

"Okay, here are the match ups!" Vivian continued

Drew was against a girl named Adrianne. Quartz was versing a boy named Mike(and again) so on.

"First up, we have Mei vs Mike! Five minutes on the clock. Let's go!" announced Vivian

"Go Milotic!" yelled Mike

"Blaziken, spotlight's on you!" Mei yelled

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" Mike yelled

The Milotic sent out a powerful blast of water, heading towards the fire pokemon.

"Blaziken, use Focus Blast!" Mei yelled

The Blaziken quickly sent out a huge blast, cutting through the water and hitting the Milotic. Mike's points were quickly lowered.

"Blaziken, give 'em a Thunder Punch!"

That was it for Milotic. All of the judges agreed that the Milotic couldn't continue.

"And the winner is Mei from Asperita city! Now we have Drew vs Adrianne. Five minutes on the clock. Let's go!"

"Go Glalie!" yelled Adrianne

"Go Roserade!" yelled Drew

"Use Solar Beam!" Drew ordered his pokemon

"Glalie, use Blizzard! Adrianne said

But, the Solar Beam triggered before the Blizzard hit Roserade. The beam blasted through the blizzard and hit the Glalie.

"Use Petal Dance!" yelled Drew

After the barrage of attacks knocked out the Glalie. The round was over.

"And the winner of this round is Drew!" yelled Vivian, "And for our final round is Drew vs Mei! These coordinators have five minutes to show there stuff!"

"Go Flygon!" Drew yelled

"Go Hydreigon!" Mei yelled

"Flygon, use Dragon Breath!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The two attacks collided, creating a lot (and I mean A LOT) of smoke.

"Quick use Dragon Rush!" Mei commanded

As the smoke cleared, it was decided that Flygon could no longer battle.

"And the winners of this pokemon contest are Hydreigon and Mei!"

Mei and Hydreigon looked happy as they held the ribbon.

END OF PROGRAM

"Wow, that was great! said Serena

"Braixen!" agreed the fox

"Attention all passengers, the plane will be landing shortly."

"Okay guys, let's pack up."

* * *

 **That's all for now. Sorry if it is kinda boring. It will get better. I was going to do another contest battle, but my lazyness got the best of me.**


	2. New Friends and Rivals!

**I DON'T OWN ! Chappie 2! Sorry if Drew is a bit too snobby. BTW, they are in Petalburgh.**

* * *

Serena's POV:

As I exited the airport, I looked at my map. I continued walking until I bumped into someone. I heard a "Humph" as I stood up to help the person. He looked familiar. It suddenly dawned on me. Before I could say anything, he said cockily:

"Who are you? Another fan girl wanting an autograph?"

"Um, no. I'm Serena from the Kalos region. I'm here to participate in pokemon contests. Are you Drew?"

"Yes. But don't get your hopes up. I'm probably the best coordinator around here." he answered

Pancham snickered. Followed up by Braixen. Sylveon tried to not smile. I shushed them and told them not to be rude. Sadly, Drew noticed. He stared at me expectantly, awaiting an answer to their behavior. Sighing, I explained:

"Well, you see. Um... On the plane ride, we were watching pokemon contests to see how they went and in all of them which you appeared you lost (A/n she watched more than just one. I only put one though)."

Drew looked shocked for a split second. Quickly recovering, he said:

"Did you see me against people named Rosa and Solidad?"

"Yes." I answered

"That explains it.", he muttered. "By the way, what are those pokemon? I've traveled Kanto, Jhoto and Hoenn and never seen any of them." he continued

"Oh. These pokemon are native to Kalos. They are Pancham, Braixen and Sylveon."I answered

"So, you wanted to know how to become a pokemon coordinator?"

I nodded.

"Assuming that the pokemon contests that you watched taught you how they work, I'm not going to explain it. Do you have a contest pass?" he asked

"No." I answered

"Okay, to get a contest pass, just go to the pokemon center and ask Nurse Joy. To get to the pokemon center, just follow this street and make a left. The next pokemon contest is in two days. Good luck." he said

* * *

Following his instructions, I managed to get to the pokemon center in about five minutes. After asking Nurse Joy for a contest pass, I asked for a room:

"Nurse Joy, can I please get a room?"

"Oh I'm sorry, we have none left. Are you okay with sharing a room?" she asked

"Yes." I responded

I took the key that was handed to me after saying a "Thank you". I then headed to my assigned room. I knocked on the door. Out came a girl. She looked about my age, with brown hair that defied gravity. Her eyes were also like mine, blue. I then said:

"Excuse me. There weren't any more rooms. Nurse Joy said to go to this room."

"Sure! Nurse Joy already told me. My name's May. What's your's? she said cheerfully

"I'm Serena. I replied

After getting settled in,I told her about my adventure so far. After I was done, she said:

"Oh! So you've met Ash? That's cool! I traveled with him too. Except, in this region. So, you want to become a pokemon coordinator? How about first thing tomorrow we ge some breakfast and I can help you with your training."

"That would be nice. What about you? Aren't you going to enter the pokemon contest?" I asked

"No. I already have five ribbons. I'm currently beating gym leaders to help with my contest training. And then when the time comes, I'm going to try the Grand Festival again." she responded

* * *

The next day:

I woke up at around eight. I looked to see that May was still asleep. I gently shook her awake:

"May, come on. You said to wake up early."

"Yes I would like the chocolate cake. Nom nom nom. Yum. That's good." she muttered, still asleep After a couple more tries, I eventually got her to wake up. After getting breakfast, we went to the park to practice.

"Okay, first, let's see what you've come up with." she said

"Right. Sylveon, let's go!" I said

"Sylveon!" she yelled

"Ooh! What's that pokemon? What? Is it from Kalos? My pokedex doesn't recognize it." May said, a puzzled expression on her face.

I took out my Kalos pokedex. It read "Sylveon, the intertwining pokemon. A fairy type. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arm as they walk together."

"Oh cool! A new type! Anyway back to practice." she said

After showing her my appeal, we talked a bit more. We eventually got back to our room and spent the rest of the day eating and talking.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was kinda boring or short. The Full contest is in the next chapter. Because I still can't figure out how to use a poll, please put in the comment section weather you want Serena to get a new pokemon and name what you want it to be. The sooner I get at least three of one pokemon, the sooner Serena get's that pokemon. Obviously, no legendairies.**


	3. Pokemon Contest, Begin!

**I don't own pokemon. BTW, in my first two chapters it said Quartz. I replaced it with Mei. Somehow, my rough draft got mixed up with my final chapter and I posted the wrong one. I'm so sorry that I posted late.**

Chapter 3:

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Petalburgh's pokemon contest! I'm your host, Vivian, and I can't wait to get started! First, let's meet our judges!" yelled Vivian

The audiance erupted in applause.

"Our first judge is Mr. Contesta!"

"I can't wait to see what is in store for this pokemon contest." said Mr. Contesta

"Next we have Mr. Sukizo!" yelled Vivian

"Remarkable!" said the preseident of the pokemon fan club

"Finaly, we have Petalburgh's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm honored to be here!" said the pink-haired nurse

"First up, she all the way from Kalos, it's Serena!"

Serena stepped on stage. Taking a deep breath, she yelled:

"Go Sylveon!"

"Sylveon!" the eeveelution cried

"Sylveon, use Fairy wind to form a tornado!" Serena commanded

A sparkling pink blast of air swirled around Sylveon.

"Follow up with a swift!" yelled Serena

Golden stars appeared, swirling along with the tornado.

"Now, use disarming voice!"

Sylveon suddenly let a a high pitched scream, popping the stars and blasting away the tornado. A cascade of golden and pink sparkles fell down on Sylveon.

"What a beautiful performance! Now let's see what our judges think of it!" yelled Vivian

"A well thought up and executed performance. I'll give you a 9." said Mr. Contesta

"Remarkable!" exclaimed Mr. Sukizo, holding up 9 fingers

"Your pokemon is in very well condition and you two seem to be very close. I'll give you a 10." said Nurse Joy

"What a wonderful performance! And looks like Serena get's a 28! It's her first pokemon contest too!" yelled Vivian.

* * *

Serena's POV:

After many more performances, they finaly anounced the coordinators who would be advancing into the final round. I was the first one on the list, followed up by someone named "Harley". Using Pancham, I managed to get to the final round

* * *

 **Again, I'm so so so sorry that it's short. Why is kinda a personal reason. I know I said that it would be the full pokemon contest but again, why is a personal reason.**


	4. Results & Questions

**I don't own pokemon. Sorry I didn't post a new chapter last week. I know I promised. Because I didn't post last week I will do two chapters today and I will try to make them longer than my previous chapter. I hope that this is enough for you guys to forgive me .I would done it yesterday but I was out of town. I will post the next chapter later on today. Anyway, let's begin!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Serena's POV:

I had finally made it to the final round of the pokemon contest. Suddenly, I was called to the stage. On the other side, I was facing the guy from earlier, Harley. Taking a deep breath, I yelled:

"Braixen, come on out!"

"Cacturne honey, show them what you've got!" yelled Harley

"Ready? Alright! There are five minutes on the clock! Let's go!" exclaimed Vivian

"Cacturne dearest, use Needle Arm!" commanded Harley

"Braixen, dodge it!"

Braixen swiftly dodged the Needle Arm, lowering Harley's points. She landed gracefully on the stage.

"Now, use Flamethrower!"

The blast of fire hit the cactus pokemon. Harley's points were lowered once more.

"Cacturne, use Poison Sting!"

"Use Ember!"

Both attacks collided resulting in an explosion. Harley took advantage of this to attack:

"It's time to retaliate! Use Pin Missile!"

Due to the smoke, Braixen couldn't protect itself from the bombardment of missiles. My points were lowered.

"Braixen, Fire Blast!" I yelled

"Use Bullet Seed!" countered Harley

The barrage of seeds and the blast of fire collided, but the fire quickly engulfed the seeds, and started towards Cacturne. When it reached the grass type pokemon, an explosion was born. As soon as the smoke cleared up, Vivian announced:

"Looks like the winner of this pokemon contest is Serena!"

"We did it Braixen! We won!" I cheered

"You won't get away with this!" Harley yelled, stomping of the stage

"Congrats on winning this pokemon contest! Here is your ribbon!" said Vivian

After the pokemon contest was over, May and Drew approached me:

"Great job on winning the pokemon contest!" May said cheerfully

"Yeah, I have to admit, you are pretty good." said Drew nonchalantly

"Oh come on Drew! She wasn't 'pretty good'! She was amazing!" May countered

"Pft. Only someone like you would think that." Drew replied

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

I watched as the two continued to bicker. Suddenly, Vivian approached me and said:

"Can we interview for a sec? It's what we do after every pokemon contest."

"Sure, I guess." I replied

"So, everyone is dying to know, how on earth did you manage to beat Harley, a pokemon coordinator who was in the top 16 in the Kanto Grand Festival? I mean, this is your first pokemon contest." she asked

"Well, in Kalos, instead of pokemon contests, there are pokemon showcases. The two are quite similar." I replied

"Pokemon showcases? Pokemon showcases, pokemon showcases. That seems familiar to me. Hmm... Oh that's right! My uncle is the host of those events! Wait a minute, I've seen you before... Oh yeah! You were in the Master class! You were a finalist! And then you came close to beating the current Kalos Queen! You were the runner up!" said Vivian excitedly

"Yup, that's me." I said, blushing slightly.

"Well, what do you know folks! We have with us a pokemon performer! So, why did you come to Kalos?" Vivian asked

"Actually, after the Master class showcase, Palermo, a former Kalos queen who trained Aria, the current Kalos queen asked me if I wanted to train with her. But, I wanted to continue my journey so she suggested that I come here and do pokemon contests." I replied

"Wow! Well, I know you have other things to do, so I won't pester you any longer. Anyway, that's all for now! See you all next time on the Pokemon contests!"

* * *

After I left the contest arena, I joined once more with May and Drew:

"Wow, so you're a pokemon performer." said Drew

"Serena! Can you tell me how pokemon showcases work?" asked May

"Sure. Well first of all, pokemon showcases are girl only competitions. The Master Class showcase is just like the Grand Festival. To enter it, you need to have three princess keys, which are earned in the Rookie Class showcases. In the Rookie Class showcases, there are two rounds, the theme performance, and the freestyle performance. The theme performance is either judged by the audience or by judges. Usually, three performers compete against each other. All of the theme performances are: Pokestyling, Poke puff baking, Pokemon Quiz, Poke puff performance, and Rhyhorn hearding. Pokestyling is when you are given certain items to dress up your pokemon within a time limit. You then compete against three other performers. Poke puff baking is when you bake poke puffs with your pokemon. You are given a certain amount of time. Then, judges eat your poke puffs, along with two other poke puffs from two other teams. The winner moves on to the next round. The Pokemon quizzes are when one of your pokemon must complete a certain task. The first pokemon to complete the task allows its trainer to answer a trivia question shown on the screen. The Poke puff performance is when and your pokemon must perform a synchronized dance while baking pokemon puffs. Rhyhorn hearding is when three performers face of. Each performer must gather the most Rhyhorn within the time limit. Performers can steal Rhyhorn from their opponents. After the theme performance, performers must do the freestyle performance. This round is where you and your pokemon must do a routine. Then, the audience votes on who they think performed the best." Serena explained

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" said May

"Let's head back to the pokemon center, it's getting late." sugested Drew

* * *

?'s POV:

"M'am, did you see the pokemon contest?"

"I certainly did. She is progressing already."


	5. A New Friend!

I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 5:

May's POV:

*Yawn* I looked at the clock. It read 8:30 am. After brushing my teeth, taking a quick sower and getting dressed I headed downstairs for breakfast. As I came down to the cafeteria I saw Serena and Drew. I promptly got my food and joined them:

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked

"Well, the next pokemon contest is going to be in Slateport city. But it's in a month and it only takes about a week to get there." said Drew

"What do you think we should do Serena?" I asked

"Huh? Me? Um, I don't know." she replied

"If you guys are bored, I know something you could do." said a voice (A/N Yay! New character!)

All of us turned to face the voice. It was a girl. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi I'm Rosa Mei. You guys can call me Rosa or Mei, it doesn't matter. Wait! I knew I saw a familiar face! Hey Drew!" Rosa Mei said

"Oh! I know you! You're the person who whipped Drew's butt in that contest the other day!" I said

"I saw that too!" Serena said, then covering her mouth. I giggled.

"Well May, for your information I've whipped you butt at pokemon contests before." said Drew

"Yeah, before." I countered

"Anyway, what were you saying about what we can do?" said Serena before Drew and I could get into another fight

"Right! I was going to suggest that you guys enter a Pokemon Tournament!" Mei said

"What's that?"Serena asked

"Basically, several teams of four have to complete several rounds or tasks. Every round someone is eliminated. The winning team gets five thousand poke yen each and special pokemon. At the end of each event points are awarded (like in the x and y seires). I was going to enter but I can't do it by myself." Rosa said

"We are four! We can enter! I said

"Woah woah woah, who said I was going to enter?" said Drew

"Please? Pretty Pretty Please?"

"Fine." said Drew

"Yes!" I yelled

"So, when does it start?" Serena asked

"Today around noon. Registration today ends in...THREE MINUTES!" Rosa yelled

"Hurry! Let's go!" I yelled

* * *

At the registration center,at noon:

"Hello participants! Welcome to the annual Pokemon Tounament ! I'm your host Vivian (A/N she hosts both Pokemon Contests and Pokemon Tournaments) and I can't wait to start this 7 day event! Let's meet our nine teams! Our first team is The Jurassic Jigglypuffs!Our second team is The Awesome Aerodactyle! Our third team is the Magical Magikarps! Next we have The Phenomenal Pheromosas! Our fifth team is The Lovable Lurantis! Our sixth team is The Great Gourgeists! Our final team is the Superior Serperiors!" Vivian announced

Rosa, Serena, Drew and I were the Superior Serperiors. We decided to name our team that because Serperior was Rosa's first pokemon.

* * *

 **Next event is in the next chapter! But I'm serious! Please tell me which pokemon you want Serena to have! Same for Rosa, May and Drew. The prize will be the pokemon that are chosen! Remember, No legendaries! Also, please cite gender. Must be first evolutions! Don't include pokemon that other characters have! Sorry for all of these rules!**


	6. Day 1: Arcade and Rental styled Battles!

**I don't own pkm. Again, I'm sorry I didn't update. Next week I will do two chappies. Next time something like this happens, I will do extra chapters the next time.**

 **Adventures in Hoenn chapter 6: Day 1**

"Hello teams! Welcome to day one of our tournament! Today's theme is: The Battle Factory Arcade!" announced Vivian

(*applause*)

"That's right! Today's competition will be based off on this challenge. As we all know it, the Battle Factory is a facility where pokemon trainers battle with rental pokemon! The Battle Arcade is a facility where pokemon trainers spin a wheel to add a twist to the battle. Each trainer on the team must pick three pokemon each. Therefore, each team will be given a total of twelve pokemon. Before every battle, the wheel will be spun by both opponents to deternine the rules of the battle! At the end of the tournament, a specifc amount of points will be given to the top 5 trainers. Alright, teams, here are your pokemon! Now everyone, pick you pokemon!" Vivian yelled

With the Superior Serperiors:

"Okay everyone, come on out!" May yelled

"I call the Stoutland, Poliwrath and the Lycanroc (Midday form)!" Rosa Mei yelled

"I want the Froslass, Mienshao and the Milotic!" said May

"I guess I'll take the Breloom, Swanna and the Bewear." said Serena

"And that leaves me with Mantine, Snorlax and Lurantis." said Drew

* * *

"Okay! Because everyone has chosen their three pokemon we will begin! First up, from the Superior Serperiors it's Rosa Mei! From the Jurassic Jigglypuffs we have Blake! This battle will be a single battle! Both trainer's can only pick one pokemon. Now Blake, you stop the wheel!" said Vivian

Blake walked up to the wheel and stopped it. The symbol that Blake had landed on was a red poison sign.

"Ooh. Looks like Rosa Mei's pokemon are going to start off this battle poisoned. Now Rosa, you spin the wheel!" said Vivian

Rosa walked up to the game board. As it spun, she tried to stop it on the purple sign that would minus her opponent's health, but in vain. Instead, she stopped it on the purple button that would subtract her own pokemon's health.

"Not only are her pokemon poisoned, but they start off this battle in pain!" said Vivian

As she pulled out her pokeball, she cursed her bad roulette skills.

"Go, Poliwrath!" she yelled

"Go Swellow!" Blake yelled

"Alright! Let the battle begin!" said Vivian

Rosa Mei's POV:

"Swellow, use Arial Ace!" Blake commanded

"Use Hypnosis!" I countered

Swellow started to get drowsy, in a couple of seconds, it was completely asleep.

"Now, use Ice Punch!"

Well, if Ice Punch didn't wake up the bird, the impact on the floor sure did.

"Swellow, go for a Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it!" I yelled

But it was too late. Swellow crashed into the frog pokemon. Poliwrath's speed certainly wasn't its best stat. Not to mention the poison started to kick in.

"Poliwrath, use Refresh and then use Recover!" I said

After Poliwrath recovered, Blake called for Swellow to use Brave bird.

"Ice punch, agian!" I yelled

The two attacks collided, causing an explosion. Blake and I were tense, both knowing that once the smoke cleared, a winner would be announced.

* * *

Normal POV:

"Hello folks! My name's Lilian and I'm here to help my sister with this pokemon tournament! I will be hosting arena B! First up, from the Phenomenal Pheromosas, it's Hailey! From the Superior Serperiors it's Drew! This battle will be a single battle! Hailey, you spin the wheel first!" announced Lilian

Hailey spun the wheel. She landed on a grey berry sign.

"Looks like both Hailey and Drew's pokemon will get sitrus berries to hold during the fight. Now Drew, you stop the wheel!" said Lillian

Drew walked up and stopped the wheel. He smirked as the light landed on the red tile with a paralysis sign.

"Hailey's pokemon are now going to be paralyzed! This will be a one on one battle! Both trainers will only use one pokemon. Let the battle begin!" announced Lillian

"Show them what you've got Leavany!" said Hailey

"Lurantis, go!" yelled Drew

"Use X scissor! commanded Hailey

"You use X scissor too!" ordered Drew

The attacks collided, both equally powerful and accurate. Suddenly, Drew yelled:

"Use Petal Blizzard!"

The blizzard of pink petals pushed Leavany back into the arena wall.

"Leavany, get up and use Tackle!"

But, the command was in vain for the paralysis was starting to kick in.

"Use Leaf storm!" Drew yelled

Even after the barrage of attacks, Leavany was still alive.

"Leavany, eat your berry and then use X scissor again!" yelled Hailey

"Use Aerial Ace!"

The two bugs collided into each other, both with the will to win. They stood there, each giving as much power as possible, until one collapsed.

* * *

"Hiya there! I'm Marian and I will be hosting the battles in arena C! First up, we have from The Awesome Aerodactyle, Joseph! On the other side, we have from The Superior Serperiors, the Princess of Hoenn as some call her, May! This will be a single battle where both trainers may only use one pokemon! May, you stop the wheel."

May stopped the wheel at a peculiar sign. It was grey and had two arrows on it.

"Looks like May and Joseph will have to switch pokemon! Isn't that a table turner! And that was such a punny pun (A/N See what I did there?). Now Joseph, you spin the wheel!

The boy walked up to the wheel and stopped it. It landed on a grey burn sign.

"May and Josehp's pokemon will both be burned! Now, let the battle begin"

"Go Froslass!" yelled Joseph

"Go Cherrim." May half yelled. She was a little disappointed because if she had landed on a different sign then she would of had the advantage.

"Froslass, use Blizzard!"

"Cherrim dodge it! Then use Sunny day!" said May

After swiftly dodging the attack, Cherrim transformed due to Sunny Day.

* * *

The battles continued, each very amazing and full of skill. Suddenly, Serena was called up to the stage. Taking a deep breath, she walked into Arena D.


	7. A Winner is Crowned and Girl Talk

**Chappie 7!**  
 **Me: I don't own pokemon, never will, and never have. But, I do own Jillian!**

* * *

"Hello folks! My name's Jillian and I'm here to help with this pokemon tournament! I will be hosting arena D! First up, from the Magical Magikarps, it's Anna! From the Superior Serperiors it's Serena! This battle will be a single battle! Anna, you spin the wheel first!" announced Jillain

Anna spun the wheel. I landed on a purple paralysis sign. Serena spun the wheel and landed on the same sign.

"Looks like Serena's pokemon will also be paralyzed! Alright! The conditions are set so let's go!" yelled Jillian enthusiastically

* * *

Arena A:

Rosa Mei stared at the smoke, not blinking once. Once the smoke cleared, you could see a frozen Swellow being punched by a worn out Poliwrath. Swellow fell to the floor.

"Looks like Rosa Mei wins!" announced Vivian

Rosa smiled brightly, hugging Poliwrath. She entered the building that she entered from, returning and healing Poliwrath in the process. She watched the other battles, hoping that the others would come out victorious.

* * *

Arena B:

"And Drew wins the match!" yelled Lillian

Drew joined Mei in front of the TV, looking at the screen.

* * *

Arena C:

"Froslass, use Ice Beam!" commanded Joseph

"Use Protect!" said May

A bluish shield surrounded Cherrim, protecting it from the blast of ice.

"Now use Solar Beam!" May said

Due to Sunny Day, Cherrim's Solar Beam fired immediately. But Froslass, being an ice type, survived the hit. Sadly, both of the pokemon got hurt because they were burned.

"Use Frost Breath!" said Joseph

Sadly, Cherrim got hit by the attack. Even, though Froslass' attack was a critical hit, was super effective, got a STAB bonus, and Cherrim had a bad special defense, the flower pokemon survived.

"It's still standing?" Joseph yelled, shocked

Then it hit him: He had given Cherrim a focus slash before the battle.

"Use Synthesis and then finish it off with another Solar Beam!" commanded May

Even after the powerful attack, Froslass was still standing. Joseph smirked, about to finish the battle when:

"POW!"

Froslass collasped to the floor. Why? It was burned.

"And the winner is May!" yelled Marian

"Typical of you to rely on luck." said Drew as May arrived into the waiting room

"What do you mean luck? That, my friend, was skill!" May said, pumping her fist in the air

"Yes because Cherrim holding a focus slash was intentional." Drew said sarcastically

"WHY YOU! IF YOU DON'T-"

"CAN IT LOVE BIRDS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO WATCH A BATTLE!?" Mei yelled

Drew and May blushed and glared at each other and Rosa before returning their eyes to the screen:

"Go Bewear!" yelled Serena

"Go Florges!" said Anna

"Florges, use Refresh!" yelled Anna

Mei winced. May looked worried and Drew sighed.

"What does that do?" Serena asked herself

But, she didn't have to ponder any longer for she saw that Florges was no longer paralyzed. Quickly, she commanded:

"Use Attract!"

"What is she doing? She knows that Florges can only be female and that her Bewear is a girl!" said Drew

"Hey! Don't be so negative! Serena is amazing! I'm sure she knows what she's doing!" said May

"I might have an idea of what she's up to..." said Mei

"Looks like Attract has no effect!" said Jillian

"Now Bewear, use Stomping Tantrum!" Serena yelled

"Because Attract failed, Stomping Tantrum's damage was doubled!" yelled Rosa

"Genius! Hah! I told ya Drew!" yelled May excitedly

Serena's POV:

As the battle raged on, I couldn't help but to wonder about Ash. "Was he watching?", "Would he be proud?" I thought back to when I last saw him. I needed to see him again. Perhaps someday I would visit him. But for now, I have a battle to finish.

 _ **(MAGICAL TIME SKIP)**_

"And the winner is Serena!" yelled Jillian

I was overjoyed. As I joined the others Drew asked:

"What made you come up with the idea of failing an Attract to use Stomping Tantrum?"

"Actually, I not a very experienced trainer so I did a little research. " I replied

Normal POV:  
The tournament continued on, the victor of the tournament being Rosa Mei (A/N she IS a trainer). The Superior Serperiors were in the lead. As night came, Serena ha trouble falling asleep for a certain companion kept coming to mind. Knowing that May would be asleep and that it would be a little awkward to talk to Drew about what she wanted to talk about, she approached Mei's room, knocking lightly. Rosa opened the door, and asked what was wrong:

"Well, I had trouble sleeping. I'm sorry for bugging you. If you want to sleep then I can always leave." Serena replied, heading for the door

It took two seconds for Rosa to comprehend the situation. She than sighed and said:

"Boy problems?"

Serena went red. She then sighed and nodded. She then explained about her entire journey with Ash. She then said:

"I'm considering getting gym badges too."

"Aw. Such a sweet story. But don't change yourself to impress him. He likes-no loves you just the way you are. But, it could improve your pokemon's agility. You're a performer, right?" Rosa asked

"Yes. Also, how do you know so much about, well, love?"asked Serena

Suddenly, a figure walked into the room and half-yelled half-whispered:

"Hey! Why didn't I get a notice about the sleep over slash talk about Serena's love life?"

"Sorry May, I know you're a heavy sleeper. I didn't want to wake you." Serena apologized

"Apology accepted! Anyway, Mei (giggle), sorry, it's so weird to call you that since that's my name. Mei, answer Serena's question." said May cheerfully

Rosa blushed lightly and then said: "Well..."

"Let me guess, you also have someone you love and you guys have been best friends but now you like him more than a friend but your too afraid to say anything 'cause you might mess up your relationship with him. You go online and look at love advice and you get lots from reading and your mom!" chirped May

"How...How did you know that?"

(A/N Pinkie Sense! I am way too old to watch mlp)

"I am like a love doctor. Anyway, what was his name? Why do you love him?" May asked

"Now, let's not embarrass her. She can tell us when she wants." said Serena

"Thank you Serena! What about you and Drew?" said Rosa

"Now, let's not embarrass her either." Serena said.

"Y*yawn* Yeah, let's not embarrass me..." said May. She then fell asleep.

"You know, I think we should sleep too. You can stay here if you want." said Rosa Mei said, yawning in the last part of her phrase

"Really? Thanks." Serena said, tired.

The three laid there for the rest of the night, all having dreams and thoughts about their certain someone.

* * *

 **Okay, I know I said that I would do two chapters but it's getting really late. I'm such a bad author and I can't believe that I broke a writing promise...again. I will try to update writing the next three days and next week. Plz don't kill me.**


	8. Day 2: Pokemon Cosplay!

**Me: I don't own pokemon.**

 **Drew: Nice job on the two to three days after.**

 **Me: Shut it. Chapter 8:**

* * *

Rosa Mei's POV:

I woke at six in the morning as usual. I thought back to Serena's situation. From what I've heard, Ash is a very dense guy. There has to be something I could do to help them get together. Well, I am going to need some help. I shook May awake:

"Stop it Skitty. I'll play with you later." she mumbled

"May, it's not Skitty. It's Rosa." I replied

"Roselia? Go back to Drew." she muttered

"It's Rosa. Rosa Mei." I said, starting to get annoyed

"Yes Roselia. My name is May." she said

"It is not Roselia! It is Rosa Mei!" I hissed.

"Oh! Hi Rosa." she yawned, opening her eyes

"Finally." I said, rolling my eyes

"Why are you waking me up so early?" she asked

"Because I want to talk to you about something." I responded

"'Bout what?" May questioned

"Love life." I said

"Ooh! Your love life?" she asked

"No, Serena's. Now quit making so much noise before you wake her!" I hissed

"Okay! Jeez!

"Anyway, it's obvious that Serena really really likes Ash." I started

"But, he is denser than me." May continued

"He's also in a different region." I stated

"So they can't communicate that well at the moment." she said

We then both sighed. Suddenly, Serena started moving. Alarmed, I whispered to May:

"This conversation continues later and ends now."

* * *

Normal POV:

After several hours, the group arrived back at the park where the competition was being held. After a couple minutes of waiting, Vivian yelled:

"Hello folks! Welcome to day 2 of our tournament!"

(*applause*)

"Today's theme will be... A pokemon cosplay tournament!" Vivian announced

"Oh great!" said Drew, rolling his eyes

"Every group will be given a list of pokemon to chose from. Each contestant will be given a certain number of points at the end of the competition! Currently, the Superior Serperiors are in the lead! You could say that they are "superior" to the other teams! Anyway, the judges will be my sisters: Lillian, Marian (A/N I know that it isn't confirmed that Marian is sisters with Lillian and Vivian) and Jillian! Every round, three people will be eliminated. All outfits must be made from scratch with the materials provided! You all have three hours to do this! Let's begin!" Vivian announced

"Okay, on our list, we have an Emboar, a Zorua, Jinx, and a Tsareena." said Drew

"Serena! You should take the Tsareena!" May exclaimed

"Sure." she replied, smiling

"I call Emboar! Unova rules!" yelled Rosa Mei

"I think Zorua would be best for me! They are the cutest (A/N don't ask me how she knows what that is)!" May squealed

"And that leaves Drew with..." Mei started

May chuckled. Serena and Rosa made a face, trying really hard not to laugh. But, after May started laughing, the girls couldn't stand it. Drew for once, not knowing what was going on stared.

"D-Drew h-has to get..." May started

"A-a-a" Rosa continued

"A what?" Drew asked

"A-a-a" Mei said once more

"What?" Drew yelled, getting agitated

"A Jinx!" Serena yelled

"What! I am not-!" Drew said, red

"Yes you are!" May said

"Can we please know who is taking what pokemon?" asked Jillian

"Yes! I am taking Emboar, May is taking Zorua, Serena's taking Tsareena, and that leaves Drew with Jinx!" Rosa said, smirking inwardly

Jillian gave Drew a weird look while writing this information down. Before leaving, she said:

"Okay. These decisions are finale so no changing anything." said Jillian

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Drew yelled

"Anyway, Serena, what are we going to need?" Rosa asked

"Why are you asking me? asked Serena

"Because you're great at sewing!" said May

"Oh okay. We are going to need (A/N goes into details about cloth and other sewing stuff. I don't really know any.)" said Serena

"But, this looks like it's a finders keepers thing so we are going to need someone to get all of the fabrics. We can only send two people to fetch the materials. I can run fast but I don't know what any of these fabrics look like." said Drew

"I can't run fast at all." May said

"So that leaves you and I." said Serena

"Alrighty! Now that everything is decided, let me explain. You all have forty five seconds to get what you need. Ready? GO!" yelled Vivian

"IT'S MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" yelled Rosa Mei. She grabbed the fabrics at top speed

While Mei was a beast, Serena went gently along the way, peacefully grabbing some threads, buttons, and zippers.

"Time's up! Please return to your stations at once."Marian said

"Ready? You three hours begin NOW!" yelled Lillian

"Ok. Let's start with May's Zorua outfit." said Serena

After taking May's measurements, Serena stared sewing May's outfit. May handed Serena everything she needed. In the meantime, Mei and Drew were making the accessories. Because the costume was rather simple, they finished in forty five minutes. It consisted of a black sleeveless turtleneck top with fur around the neckline (the one that eevee and Zorua have), a black skirt with a Zorua tail in the back, black tights, red boots and gloves, and a headband with Zorua's ears and the fur on it's head. They then moved on to Drew's costume. His costume took an forty five to do. All of the girls insisted he tried it on. He stepped out of the changing room blushing and glaring at his teammates. He was wearing a blond Jinx wig, a red and gold Jinx dress, white and purple gloves, and pink lipstick. The group then sewed Mei's outfit which, surprisingly, only took thirty minutes. It looked similar to Katy Perry's outfit at the Super Bowl. The differences were that The torso of the dress was black with the swirls on Emboar's belly and that she wore orange leggins and black boots. The final outfit (A/N again) took forty five minutes. Serena's Tsareena outfit was a dress that consisted of a pink sleeveless turtleneck top attached to a white poofy skirt. The ends of the skirt were hemmed and curled slightly inwards, like an actual Tsareena. She also wore white tights and pink boots. On her head, there was a pink and yellow crown.

"Time's up!" yelled Jillian

"Alright! First up, the Jurassic Jigglypuffs!"

* * *

 **Drew: OF ALL THINGS! YOU MADE ME A JINX!**

 **Me: I had to. I'm apart of the I.H.D.A**

 **Serena: What's that?**

 **My self conscious: It's the I HATE DREW ASSOCIATION.**

 **Drew: People hate me?**

 **ME (growls): YES PEOPLE HATE YOU YOU COCKY PIECE OF FILTH. ACTUALLY, I AM THE FOUNDER OF THIS CLUB!**

 **Drew: (*Stunned*)**

 **May: Umm...What's with him?**

 **My selft conscious: He's stunned because some people don't like him.**

 **Me: (smirks)Of course YOU would worry about him.**

 **May: Can it!**

 **Serena: Umm... that's the end of this chapter. I advise you to go before this gets ugly.**

 **Me: Next update next week even though I'm still one chapter behind!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Chapter 9! Finally! (*Sighs*)I'm another chapter behind!**

 **Drew: (*still stunned that some people hate him)**

 **May: Um... Hello?**

 **Serena: Drew?**

 **Drew:...**

 **Rosa Mei: Hey people! What did I mi- Woah! What's with him?**

 **Serena: He's shocked that some people hate him.**

 **Me: Okay Drew. Sorry for that comment earlier. Hate is a rather strong word. I should have never said anything.**

 **Drew:...**

 **Me: Fine! I'll disband the I.H.D.A**

 **Drew: Thank you.**

 **My self conscious: (muttering) That doesn't mean that I won't start one.**

 **Me:** **黙れ (damare)!**

 **My self conscious: What does that mean?**

 **Me: You should know what that means. You are me!**

 **May: It's Japanese for "Shut up."**

 **Drew: You can speak Japanese?  
**

 **Me: A little bit. Anyway, let's start the story!**

 **Serena: TheFranticShiper doesn't own pokemon. All rights reserved to Satoshi Tajiri.** **  
**

 **Me: Sorry that I didn't update for four weeks. The first and second week I forgot and was very tired, the third and fourth I was busy. Now I have to do four today. I also decided to skim through the competition because I feel that they need to get on the road.**

* * *

"Okay! Now, it's time to assign points!" yelled Vivian

After discussing the results for four minutes, the four sisters finally agreed on a score.

"Here are the results!"

Blake: 7/10

Teammate1: 5/10

Teammate2: 8/10

Teammate3: 10/10

"The final score is...30/50!" said Jilian

"Next, we have the Phenomenal Pheromosa!" announced Vivian

As the teams continued to model, more scores were given, the highest being 45/50. Suddenly, it was time for the final group.

"Now, it's the Superior Serperiors!" said Lilian

The four coordinators walked on stage. Drew was red and scowling, while the others were smiling. After that was over with, the points were awarded. Their team ended up getting second place. After several days of competition, it was time for a winner to be named:

"Hello folks! It is finally time to announce the winning team for this competition!" yelled Lilian

"And it looks like the winning team is... The Superior Serperiors!"" announced Marian

"Now, Drew, May, Serena, and Rosa, please walk on the stage." instructed Vivian

"Before you all lays four eggs. I would like all of you to take one. They are just about ready to hatch." said Jillian

The four coordinators took an egg. Before the coordinators got a chance to look at the eggs in detail, they started to glow. After several seconds, May's egg stopped glowing. In May's arms was a cute little ball of wool.

"Mareep!" the little electric sheep pokemon cried.

May gasped. Suddenly, another sound was heared, coming from a little creature in Mei's arms.

"Chiko!" it yelled (if you still don't know what it is, it's a Chikorita)

"It's so cute!" Rosa yelled.

Then, Drew's egg ceded to glow. A little black and grey wolf pup barked. It was a Poocheyena. Finally (A/N save the best for last!:3) , Serena's egg stopped glowing.

"Poplio!" the creature yelled (A/N Okay, Poplio is my least favorite out of the starters but I still like it. I also think that it would be perfect for Serena because it performs and stuff)

The entire audience erupted in applause.

"Alright Serperiors! What are we going to name these little guys?" asked Marian

"Well, I don't really name my pokemon." said Serena, May and Drew in union.

"I name them! Okay, Chikorita! I'm going to name you 'M Train'! Short for 'Meganium Trainor'!" said Rosa (A/N I actually have a Chikorita named M Train)

"How do you know that that Chikorita is a girl?" asked Drew

"I don't! Alright M Train, are you a girl?" asked Mei

"Chiko!" the mini dinosaur yelled, bobbing its head up and down."

"See! I told you I knew!" Rosa said smiling

Serena and Drew sweatdropped. May however, was completely oblivious to what just happened. She was far too busy admiring Mareep.

"All right folks! Give it up for the Superior Serpiriors!"

* * *

"Alright then! It's time for me to hit the road!" yelled Rosa Mei

"Aw, you're not coming with us?" asked May

"Actually, since you are our friend ("She is?" Drew had muttered. Of course, he was smacked by May), I think that it would be nice if you came with us." said Serena

"The only reason why I wasn't planning on going with you guys was because I didn't know if you thought were friends or not. But, because you guys think that I'm your friend then I'll be happy to come along!" said Rosa Mei, smiling

"I agree with Serena!" yelled May

"(*sigh*) I guess I agree too." muttered a certain chartreuse haired boy.

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER:

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!"

* * *

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter. Sorry that it was so short. I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out who yelled "Why did I agree to this!" though it is quite obvious. I will try to update again today. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FOUR CHAPTERS BEHIND!**

 **My self conscious: Now you are only three chapters behind.**

 **Me: Oh yeah! Thank you! I mean Thank me!**


	10. A Tag Battle!

**Me: Adventures in Hoenn's newest chapter! I'm sorry, I was planning on updating a little earlier but my internet turned off.**

 **May: Chapter 10!**

 **Serena: TheFranticShiper doesn't own pokemon.**

 **Me: Sadly :(**

 **Drew: Will you guys stop talking! I want to hear the story! (covers mouth in shock)**

 **Me: (*has tears in eyes) You like it?!**

 **Drew: ...**

 **Me: Anyway, lets get on with the story! I love this story and all, but my friend got me hooked on Fairy Tail! I'm at the episode where everyone figures out that Lisanna is alive! (starts rambling on and on about Fairy Tail)**

 **My self conscious: Focus.**

 **Me: Right! Oh! Just another statement! Don't we all agree that Serena needs to go to Alola in the anime!**

 **Serena: (blushing) What?**

 **Me: A little spoiler about the story, (WARNING: TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS) SERENA AND THE GANG ARE GOIN' TO ALOLA!**

 **May: Yay! Vacation! I need to start packing!**

 **Me: On with the story! The faster we get this chapter done, the faster you guys can travel to Hawaii! I meant Alola!**

* * *

As the foursome ventured off to Slateport city, May asked:

"Serena, how long have you known Ash? I have a feel that you've known him for a long long time."

"Actually, when we were five, we both went to professor Oak's summer camp. He helped me when I was lost in a forest." the performer replied

"How sweet." Rosa said, smiling

"Can we take a break? I'm so tired. My legs are killing me." asked May

"Um, I don't know. We just started walking." replied Rosa

"Well, I think that we can stop. I mean, I she is tired, we shouldn't make her continue." reasoned Drew

The next statement that was made shocked everyone, for it was one of the few times that Serena's mischievous side came out:

"Of course **he** would defend his girlfriend." (the phrase was said in a teasing way)

As May and Drew were blushing, Serena and Rosa Mei were giggling.

"Serena! I didn't know you were capable of saying something like that!" said Rosa Mei

"Yeah! What happened to 'Now, let's not embarrass her."?"said May, still blushing

"I don't know! Anyway, you said you wanted to take a break. So how about we stop here?" suggested Serena

* * *

A couple minutes later, everyone had set up everything. Serena and May had a mini kitchen going and was making food for everyone. Drew was setting up the tents and Rosa was gathering firewood. Eventually, everyone was done with all of their work so they all sat down and ate. After eating, the gang decided to play with their pokemon:

"M-Train, you are the cutest grass type pokemon I've ever seen!"yelled Rosa

"Chiko!" cried the mini dinosaur

"Flareon('Hug me too mama')!

"Okay, Flarey-chan, come here!" Rosa responded to her pokemon

"You can understand them?"asked Drew

"Well, not exactly but I can get a sense of what they want." responded Rosa, still looking at her pokemon

"Serperior!"yelled her Serperior (did I mention she has one?)

"You too? Well, hurry up and get over here!" yelled Rosa

"Hey guys, after Slateport's contest, can we go to Dewford town?" asked Rosa

"Sure, but why?" asked Serena

"Actually, I'm a pokemon trainer." said Rosa

"What about the pokemon contest you did against me?" asked Drew

"That was just to try pokemon contests to see if it was more fun than battling. But, in the end, I prefer pokemon battles. However, that won't stop me from entering the Grand Festival." said Rosa

"Oh! I get it! You want to go to Dewford to challenge Brawly!"said May

"You got it! Actually, I want M-Train to battle Brawly's pokemon. I'm also planning to send my Flareon to my homeland proffesor once we get there.

"What about Serperior?" asked Drew

"No, Serperior's staying here. Last time I traveled to a new region, I left Serperior and kept Flareon. Now it's the other way around." said Rosa

"I get it." said Serena

"Okay, I'm bored. I know! How about we have a tag battle! Serena and I vs. May and Drew!" suggested Rosa

"Sure! Why not!"said May

"I'll do it too. I want my revenge on Rosa." said Drew

"I'm okay with it."said Serena

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's battle! We don't need a referee!"

* * *

"How about we all use our new pokemon!" suggested Rosa

"Why not?" said Drew

"Okay then, again, what are we waiting for! Battle begin!" yelled Rosa Mei

"Go Popplio!" said Serena

"M-Train, it's your turn to shine!"

"Mareep, take the stage!"

"Go Poochyena!"

"Mareep use tackle!"

"M-Train, before tackle hits, use growl!"

Mareep's attack landed it's target. However, its power was weakened by the growl.

"Use water gun Popplio!" commanded Serena

"Dodge it then use Play Rough!" instructed Drew

The Poochyena collided with the Popplio, knocking the seal to the ground.

"M-Train, help Popplio and use Tackle on Poochyena!"

The grass type starter tackled the wolf, knocking it off the water type pokemon.

"Now M-Train, use Heal Pulse on Popplio!"

A pink blast hit Popplio, healing its wounds.

"Mareep, use Iron tail on M-Train!"

"Dodge it!"

But, it was too late. Mareep's attack hit the Chikorita.

"M-Train! Are you okay?" asked Rosa, clearly concerened

"Chiko!" replied the Jhoto starter

"Great! Oh! I've got an idea! Serena! Tell Popplio to use Perish Song!" said Rosa

"What does that do?" asked Serena

"Never mind that right now, just do it!" said Rosa

"Popplio use Perish Song!" commanded Serena

"M-Train, use Protect!"

"What! How does it know Protect!" said May

"I used a Tm." said Rosa

"Hey!" said May

The count fell to three!

"We can still win this battle!" said Drew

* * *

 **Me: That's the end of this chapter.**


End file.
